


The Wedding Singer

by twfstiles24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Scott are BFF's, F/M, Happy Ending, Lydia and Stiles are cousins, M/M, Musician Derek, Weddings, based on The Wedding Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twfstiles24/pseuds/twfstiles24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore movie The Wedding Singer 1998- Derek is a wedding singer, he's left at the alter by his fiancé Jennifer, and Stiles helps him through it. Stiles is engaged to Jackson but he's falling in love with Derek, Derek dates Lydia to try and avoid his feelings for Stiles because he's engaged to Jackson, who's a lying, cheating jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Derek Hale was seven he decided he was going to be famous, he was going to be a rock star. It was all that mattered to him, he told his parents about his dream and they told him they supported him. He had the best parents in the world he thought. He had the perfect family he loved his mom and dad and sometimes his sister wasn’t too bad, when she wasn’t picking on him.

When he was nine his dream changed, his mom and dad were killed in an accident and his sister was all he had left. The day after their funerals his dream changed, all he wanted now was to have a family again someday. He couldn’t wait to be old enough to get married and start a family like the one he had when he was a child. 

 

Derek was working on his last gig before he became a married man, he wasn’t famous or anything he was just simply a wedding singer. He was the most sought out wedding singer in Beacon Hills, so I guess he had found little fame, at least in his home town. 

“Hello everybody!” he yelled to the guest of the wedding “let get the celebration started!” he continued. He started the night out with the song that got everyone out on the dance floor, “You spin me round.”

“You Spend Me Round and Round and ROOOOUUUND!” he sang ending the song. “Very Nice, Yeah”

“Now the best man is going to come up here and say a few words,” He announced, “so let’s put our hands together for the groom’s brother Matt.” 

“When my brother Boyd asked me to be the best man at his wedding I was like of course man, cause you’ve always been there for me, like that time I couldn’t find my car, cause Boyd you know he’s always been the dependable one, I’ve always been the screwed up one…”

Derek could tell this was heading south quickly, he’d seen Matt, Boyd’s brother, and best man doing shots earlier and now he was slurring his word and couldn’t even stand up straight. He had seen this before, although normally it was the jealous sister of the bride that caused a scene. He was ready, he always was, to cut in and save the speech and sometimes on more than one occasion the wedding itself.

“….why can’t you be more like your brother, Boyd would never beat up his landlord…”  
Yup he was going to have to cut in, he could tell by the face on the father of the bride that this speech wasn’t really the kind that brought the guest to tears. 

“…but Boyd aint so perfect….remember that time in Puerto Rico when we picked up those two….well, I guess they were prostitutes.... but I don’t remember paying”

“Okay, how bout that,” Derek said taking the mic from the best man. The bride did not look happy. “The best man everybody.”

“Ahh, hey, we all do crazy things in our lives, I think we all know that. When you fall in love the emptiness kinda drifts away, I’ve done some crazy things in my life, but then I met a very special girl, a girl who I’m actually marrying next week. So all I’m saying is when you fall in love like you guys the emptiness drifts away because you find something to live for, each other, and the way I’ve been seeing you look into each other’s eyes all day long I can tell your going to live for each other for the rest of your lives so cheers!”

The guest all clapped and raised a glass to the happy couple, who were now smiling at each other. 

When it was time for his break, Derek left Isaac to sing lead while he walked to his best friend Scott who was standing by the bar. 

“Hey scotty, how come your not out with your limo, what’s up?” he asked Scott as he walked up. 

“There’s a new waiter,” Scott answered pointing at the new waiter. “Boy is he in trouble he’s gonna get it and he doesn’t even know it.” 

“Take it easy man, who is he?”

“That’s Lydia Martin’s cousin, if he’s half as easy as Lydia, I’ll close this deal out by the end of the week.” 

 

Stiles’ first day, working his first wedding is not going well, at all, he accidently hit some poor man over the head with the tray as he was walking by. He’s mortified cause he knew the two man standing at the bar saw it too, the wedding singer and the limo driver.  
Stiles grew up in Cockrell hill, a town about two hours away from beacon hills, he has been engaged to Jackson for three years now, so he decided to move in with his cousin Lydia so he could be closer to Jackson.  
They had yet to set a date for the wedding, so moving closer was a move he decided he had to make so Jackson could see he was serious about the two making a life together. 

“Prime rib please,” stiles tells the cook as he walks into the kitchen setting the tray down. 

“Always the prime rib, make them eat the fish.” The cook replies to stiles 

“Three prime rib please” Lydia says as she walks in.

“Your wish is my command”

“How come he’s so nice to you?” stiles asks his cousin. 

“I let him look at my boobs at the Christmas party last year, not my finest hour, but it’s been a pleasure working environment ever since,” Lydia answered.  
“Sweetie are you ok?” Lydia asks concerned about her cousin. “How’s your first night going?” 

“It’s just that being at this wedding is making me realize that Jackson is never gonna set a date and I’ve been wearing this ring three years and I feel like an idiot….”

“You know what you must do…Relax,” said the cook interrupting stiles, he displayed the shirt under his chef’s coat to reveal it too said RELAX. 

Annoyed stiles gave the man a look before returning to his conversation with Lydia, “..I just feel stupid for moving here to be closer to him.”

“Okay, I think you need a break, why don’t you go on back, I’ll get your tables.”

Stiles was so grateful to have such a wonderful cousin, he needed a break and a drink but he couldn’t drink while working so he settled for a coke and some fresh air.

 

“Are you okay man?” Derek said to a kid that look like he was gonna be sick, taking his glass of wine away. Crazy things happened at wedding he’d learned, like this kid his parent were distracted enjoying the wedding and somehow this kid had gotten his hands on some wine. 

“There you go, there you go, you got it,” he told the kid as he walked him to the dumpster to puke. He noticed the new young waiter sitting on the steps by the dumpster. 

“Is he a friend of yours?” Stiles asked the wedding singer. 

“Me? No, I just couldn’t let him do it in front of his parents.” Derek replied. 

“Well I’m glad I got to see it,”

“Okay you all through? You going to wait a few years before you drink again?” Derek asked the kid.

“Yeah,” he replied before walking back inside leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

“Are you drinking to?” Derek asked stiles.

“No, Its coke a cola.”

“Are you sure? There’s no rum in that coke a cola?”

“I’m not a big drinker, then I’d be in there puking more than that kid”

“No one can puke more than that kid. I think I saw a boot come out of him,” Derek said laughing. Stiles laughed too.

“You’re the wedding singer”

“How you doing there, I’m Derek.”

“Hi I’m Stiles, I’m actually gonna be waiting your wedding next week, Congratulations.”

“Wow that’s a big ring you have there,” Derek said when he noticed the ring on stiles finger, “Are you getting married soon too?”

“Actually I don’t know how serious the guy is that gave it to me, right now I feel like I’m doomed to walk the planet alone forever.”

“Kinda like the increadible hulk huh?”

“Only I’m not helping people.”

“That’s not true I saw you in there helping people you were giving them fish and coffee and forks, people can’t eat without forks.”

The door opened and Scott stepped outside interrupting “You gotta come back inside.” Isaac was a talented base player but he could only sing one song and after hearing it over and over the guest where starting to complain.

“Well if I do ever get married maybe you could play at my wedding?”

“You gotta deal man.” Derek said shacking stiles hand before walking back inside. 

 

Derek would spend his next day at Rosie’s house practicing the song she had with his help prepared for her husband Frank for the fiftieth anniversary. He loved his neighbor and had promised to help her and in return she would pay him with meat balls. She would serve him without a plate just on his hands. She was a very sweat elderly woman but by the end of their practice session he just wanted to get out of there as she went on about the number of men she had had relations with before marrying frank. 

There were some things about sweet Rosie he just didn’t need to know. He did however love to hear about all the sweet things they would do together and all the wonderful memories they had. He hoped Jennifer and him could be this happy in their marriage. 

 

Derek stood next to the minister and Scott, his best man, by the alter waiting on his bride. As he looked out and saw all his loved ones and close friends he couldn’t wait, he would soon be married to the woman he loved. 

“Perhaps we should call her,” the minister leaned in to whisper.

“She probably had a makeup emergency, she always wants to look her best.”

Not soon after that Laura walks up to the alter with a look that concerns Derek. “I just got off the phone with Jennifer’s mom, she’s not there but there was a note. She’s okay, it basically indicted that Jen was not coming today.”

“So it was a bad note,” Derek replied with watery eyes, “Did she say why?”

“No, I am so sorry Derek.” 

Derek didn’t have time to feel humiliated, which he should right, but he had just gotten stood up at his wedding. No, he was hurt, all he could feel was pain. This was supposed to be the best day of his but it wasn’t the pain was all he could think of. 

 

Sitting at the kitchen table with the noise of the TV filling the room and his two nephews running around helped him not be in his head to much. Scott and Jordan, his sister’s husband, sitting across him giving him pity looks were not helping. 

“Can we turn this crap off?” he asked when the music video to Billy Idols white wedding came on.

“That’s right let it all out man.” Said Jordan

“Let what out?”

“The anger,” Scott answered, “after what that bitch did to you.” 

“Don’t call her that, cause we’re gonna get back together and then there will be weirdness between you and me.” Derek said before storming out of the Kitchen. 

“Man she really screwed him up, he’s acting like a robot or a zombie or something,” Jordan said. 

“He’s been wanting to get married since like the third grade.” Scott replied. 

“It make sense that’s when mom and dad died, he wants to start a family of his own.” Laura added as she walked into the room.

“Look at the cake,” Scott said pointing at the towering cake, “theirs only a little groom on top.”

 

Derek sat on the porch steps with the little cake topper bride in his hands, just wondering what had gone wrong in his relationship, when he sees Jen walking up to him.

“Hey, your late.” He tells her.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t do it” is all she replies.

“You need more time, I guess I can wait.

“No I don’t need more time Derek, I don’t ever want to marry you.” 

“Jeez you know that information might have been more useful to me yesterday.” 

“I’ve been talking to my friends the last couple of days,” she starts saying as she moves closer. “And I think I know what’s been bothering me. I’m not in love with Derek now I’m in love with Derek six years ago, remember when I use to come to your gigs and watch  
you play with your spandex pants and silk shirt.” 

“I still got the shirt, I can put it on right now.”

“The point is I woke up yesterday and realized that I was about to marry a wedding singer. I am never gonna leave Beacon hills.”

“Why do we need to leave Beacon Hills we grew up here, it’s the perfect place to raise a family.”

“Oh while were living in your sisters basement and your off every weekend playing gigs for shit money.”

“Again, this information would have been more useful YESTERDAY!” Derek shouts at her. 

“Fact is we grew apart a long time ago, you just wanted to get married so badly you didn’t care to who.”

“That’s not true.” He tells her taking her hand, “I love you.”

“Hey Jennifer,” his five year old nephew comes out of the front door, “You’re a bitch,” he says before walking off. 

“Uh they think he might have Tourette’s, their looking into it.” 

“I’m sorry,” she says one more time before letting go of Derek’s had and walking away. Derek throws the little bride onto the grass before he walks back into the house. 

 

Stiles is enjoying his day off, listening to some music when his fiancé Jackson startles him. “Oh my god Jackson, what are you doing here?”

“This is for you,” he says handing him two plane tickets 

“Oh my god Jackson two tickets to Las Vegas.”

“I know you wanted me to set a date so I called the travel agent and I set It.” While Stiles always wanted to get married in front of his loved ones with a reception after he was glad that at least Jackson was talking about the wedding again. He couldn’t hide the bit of disappointment he felt but he tried. 

“Jackson, I Love you so much but Las Vegas?”

“I just don’t want a big wedding where all the people are there for the free drinks and all you can eat buffet, the wedding might as well be in Vegas.”

“Okay, Las Vegas it is and it will be great.” Stiles said trying to convince himself.

“Stiles are you just doing that thing where you pretend to be happy or are you really happy”

“No, I am happy.” 

“Alright let’s get married here.”

“Thank you Jackson!” he said as he jumped up and hugged Jackson. 

“It’s more important to you anyways.”

 

It had been a week since his disaster of an almost wedding, Derek hadn’t showered, or even left his room. He had a gig tonight, a wedding. He wanted to call them and say he couldn’t do it but he knew that was bad for business and Scott had tried to cheer him reminding him that there would be a lot of girls at this wedding, drunk girls, he could meet somebody new. 

As he lay in this dumpster covered in trash, he couldn’t help wonder how he’d gotten here. He remembered having a few drinks and then singing at the wedding, and yelling, oh yes he was yelling at someone, the father of the bride. ‘What did I do’ he wondered and then it all came back to him. His terrible speech about how some losers, like he never found love and a song. ‘Love stinks! Yeah yeah.’ Some of the guest, other losers like himself had joined in and sang along. Then he was fighting, and being punched, by the bride’s father. He should have stayed home. 

“Oh god,” he said to himself as he stood up from the dumpster.

“Hey,” Stiles said to Derek when he realized he was in the dumpster, “how are you?” 

“Did everybody leave?”

“Pretty much, there’s just a few cops that are still interviewing some witnesses.”

“So it was your first wedding since… well of course things were gonna be a little shaky.”

“I hate weddings, I hate the bride, I hate the groom, I want them to be miserable cause that’s what I am.”

“But you’re the best!” stiles said hoping to cheer him up.

“At what? People eat prime rib and I sing, I’m a joke. I can’t do this anymore,” Derek replied as he started to walk away.

“Listen, we set the date, so you can play at my wedding,”

“Congratulations,” Derek said not sounding happy at all, “But I just can’t do it anymore.” He said and then walked off. 

As he continued walking he heard Stiles still talking to him, “Listen I’m having an engagement party in a few weeks and I really want you and Scott to come.” He got no reply from Derek. 

 

It had been weeks now since his last gig, and while he wasn’t working or having any kind of fun he figured he’d at least help others out. Like his sister, she and Jordan were going out on a date night so he volunteered to help babysit his nephew’s. 

“Oh good, you’re here,” Laura said to Derek when she saw him walking up the steps of the porch. “Listen they can have a snack if they want. They’ve had dinner there’s ice pops in the freezer or they can have microwave popcorn.”

“Come on Jordan move your ass!” Laura yelled into the door at her husband. “Are you going to the engagement party tomorrow night?” she asked when she turned back to look at Derek. 

“Yeah I think I am.” 

When he walked into the house his two nephews ran up to help yelling “Uncle Derek, Uncle Derek!”

“Oh the goof ball brother!” he said as he hugged them both.

“Is it true that you’re in the middle of a nervous breakdown,” asked the oldest.

“No!”

“Nervous breakdown, Nervous breakdown!” added the smaller one.

“Who said that?” he asked.

“Everybody been saying that.”

“Everybody? Your eight years old you only know your parents, what are you talking about.”

“Is it true that you’re gonna end up in a mental institution?” 

“Cuckoo’s nest, cuckoo’s nest,” added the youngest ones again.

“NO!”

“Hey, hey hey, shhh. Now remember what we talked about? Leave your uncle alone.” Jordan told his kids when he heard the two boys questioning their uncle. He sent them back to the living room to continue watching television. Derek still wasn’t sure about going to the Stiles’ engagement party but at this point what did he have to lose, Stiles had been nothing but nice to him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh wow nice house,” Derek said to Scott as the two walked into the party.

“I told you this guy was loaded.”

“I don’t want to be here very long, okay.”

“Let me just pick up a chick, then we can get out of here.” Scott said looking around the room for any girl that caught his sight. That’s how Scott was, sometimes he wanted the company of a hot girl and other days he wanted a hot dude, today a girl it was.

“There’s Stiles lets go say hi to him.”

“Hi you guys, I’m so glad you could make it,” Stiles said to the pair when he spotted them walking up to him. “Jason this is Derek and Scott,” He said pointing at Jackson’s best friend and best man, “and this is Jackson, my fiancé.” He said. Jackson Shook both Derek and Scotts before putting his arm around Stiles waist possessively. 

“Derek Hale?” asked the best man, “Holy shit man, I heard what happened to you at your wedding that was so cold. You must have felt like shit.”

“No, it felt real good, thanks for bringing it up man, you know my parents died when I was nine you want to talk about that?” 

“Why would we want to talk about that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hey oh someone needs a drink,” Jackson asked interrupting. 

“Actually I’m not a big drinker.”

“Well I am, how about an Alabama slammer?”

“Sound like a plan,” answered the best man. 

“Hey that’s a great idea, have a few drinks and then you know drive home.” Derek said to the man as the pair walked away to the bar leaving Derek, Stiles and Scott alone.

“Hey Stiles thanks for inviting us.”

“I’m just glad you guys came we get to hang out at work but we don’t get to talk much since we’re so busy.”

“Well we should make time to talk don’t you think.” Scott added quickly.

“You know what?” Derek said to stiles remembering what Scott had said about stiles the first time they’d seen him at work. “The first time this guy saw you at work he told me he was going to hit on you.”

“Really?” Stiles asked looking at Scott.

“That’s not true.”

“Yeah it is, you told me he was in trouble he was gonna get it and he didn’t even know it.”

“That’s not true I would never say that.”

“You said you were gonna give it to him.”

“Give me what exactly?” Stiles asked

“You’re a jerk,” Scott said to Derek as he walked away.

“What you didn’t know he was engaged.”

“So what now you’re not gonna give it to me?” Stiles asked teasing Scott. 

“Very funny,” Scott said to the pair before turning around and flipping Derek the bird.

“So how are you doing?” stiles asked Derek.

“I’m doing better I guess, how are you with the wedding planning.”

“I’m doing good, I mean Jacksons just so busy and with him working in banking and being in the city most of the time I don’t get as much help as I’d like. But you know I went to Marshalls for the floral center pieces and….”

“You went to Marshalls? No, you should go to Tony’s their much cheaper and they have a great selections.”

“Tony’s? Yeah alright.”

“Well it’s a shame you won’t be doing weddings anymore, we won’t get to hang out as much.”

 

Today Derek had his first gig since the ‘incident.’ Not to worry it wasn’t a wedding, a Bar mitzvah. While no Derek wasn’t Jewish he had a lot of friends growing up that were and so he knew more than a few song to take the gig. It wouldn’t be his first either. Today Derek actually woke up excited to go to work, it meant he’d be seeing Stiles again soon, and that made him happy because they were friends.

The Bar Mitzvah guest Derek found were way more enthusiastic then the wedding guest. As he sang Today you are a man everyone was on the dance floor. “Today you are a boy, boy, boy……… Boy, boy, boy……..Boy, boy, boy.....Boy? No, a man! Ole!” Derek sang ending the song. “L'chaim!” he shouted and everybody cheered. “ 

“Alright take it away Isaac,” he told his guitarist. Walking away from the stage Derek noticed a young girl and she looked sad. 

“Well you seem kind of sad, why don’t you get out there and dance?”

“I asked that guy over there,” the girl answered pointing at the obviously popular boy surrounded by girls, “He laughed in my face and told me he only dances with pretty girls.” Now Derek knew how mean kids could be, the child standing in front of him was not ugly, she had glasses and length of her dress was way too long but she was not an ugly girl. 

“Oh no, I know that hurts,” he told the girl. When he scanned the room he saw Stiles pouring a drink for a table and setting it down looking back at Derek. Derek winked at him and smiled turning back to the child in front of him and saying, “You’re going to meet a man someday who treats you right, I promise you that.”

Once back on stage Derek called all the guest, which was mostly a bunch of thirteen year olds, to stand around the dance floor. “I want you all to meet a very special friend of mine by the name of Stiles Stilinski.” Standing by the table stiles was looking confused as to why he was being introduced to the group, but he shrugged his shoulders and just went with it. “Hi stiles, can you come out here for a second? Now who out of all you girls would like to dance with this fine Man?” all the girls cheered and whistled. “Stiles I’d like you to take your time and out of all these girls pick out the most beautiful, smart and kind looking girl.”

“Okay, let me see,” stiles said as he walked the room looking for such a girl. He stopped when he came to the girl he had seen Derek talking to earlier. “May I have this dance?” he asked.  
Stiles smiled as he danced with this girl, how sweet Derek was to this girl, the Derek he met before that witch Jennifer had broken his heart was still there and that put a smile on stiles face. 

 

“Thank you for recommending Tony’s, not only were his flowers beautiful but he didn’t over charge me.” Stiles said to Derek later while they were picking things up at the end of the party. “And a new boy in town could definitely use that kind of help.”

“Well you got Lydia’s help right, and your mother?” 

“Lydia’s not into that sort of thing and my mother lives over a hundred miles away, which only leaves one other person.”

“Scotty?” Derek asked jokingly.

“No,” Stiles answered laughing.

“I would you know but I just I can’t”

“I understand,” and Stiles really did understand, Derek had just had his heart broken and his wedding ruined he didn’t want to be involved in the planning of another wedding. “I’m just not sure about all of this you know, I’m afraid I’m going to pay too much for a cake that only gets half eaten.”

“I really want to help but I got to concentrate on getting more gigs you know, there are only so many Jewish people I know.”

“Please!” Stiles Begged. “Please?”

“Alright, Aright I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” stiles said as he clapped. 

Derek just couldn't say no to Stiles, and seeing the joy that came to Stiles when he agreed to help him, well, that just made Derek happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happy Fourth of July!" to all my American readers. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first but I'm on vacation in San Antonio, TX and I have limited internet access. I promise an Update on 7/6/15


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update. If you see any mistakes let me know and I will happily correct them. Thanks for the Kudos!

“I have never done it for that cheap.”

“I know for a fact you gave Erin Lamina that price,” 

“I did not.” The women replied to Derek, looking away.

“Faye, look me in the eyes, I’m right here Faye don’t look away,” Derek said to Faye as she continued to avoid eye contact. “Did you give him that price or not?”

“OKAY, ok just that one time, so you got me.”   
Since Derek had agreed to help stiles with the wedding planning they had decided to start with the photographer. Derek knew a lot of people in the wedding industry and was helping Stiles to make sure he didn’t over pay for anything, Stiles was so grateful to have Derek helping him. 

“Can I say something,” the women asked, “I deal with a lot of people, but you two look truly happy together, I think your gonna make it.” 

“How do you know?” asked Stiles smiling at Derek before turning to look at Faye. 

“You can just look at a couple and you can tell right away that they’re gonna stay together forever.” 

“Ahh but we’re not getting married, actually we’re brothers.” Said Derek.

“Oh so that’s it, I can sense the closeness.”

“You know the weird thing is that when we were growing up we didn’t get along very much cause I use to do this.” Derek said pulling on Stiles’ hair.

“And I use to do this,” Stiles said biting Derek’s shoulder. 

“Ahhh!” Derek yelled, “Well, were going to go now.” Derek said as he and Stiles got up walking out the door. The poor women just staring at them confused. 

 

“Woo, yes its ladies night and the feelings right, yes its ladies night oh what a night……..”

Next on the list was finding a wedding singer. Stiles really wanted Derek to sing at his wedding but Derek was now done with singing at weddings and stiles didn’t know how to ask that of him. Here they are listening to this Jimmy guy, who looked ridiculous. 

“Man I’ve never seen it from this perspective, is this what I look like?” 

“No, no you’re much better than him, he looks ridiculous.”

“Oh yes its ladies night, OH what a night…..Thank you this is Jimmy Moore saying that aint no sock in my crotch”

“Hey Jimmy that was really good thank you.” Derek said to Jimmy the wedding singer, who had walked off the stage and joined him and Stiles.

“No. Thank you.”

“For what?” Derek asked. 

“For quitting or should I thank Jennifer? My business is tripled.”

“Well, you’ve just inspired me to hire a DJ, so thank you,” Stiles added. 

“Well good look finding a DJ who can move and shake like this,” said the man angrily as he walked away shaking his body. 

“How did you become a wedding singer?” Stiles asked Derek once they were alone. 

“I got into it to make some money until my music career took off.”

“You want to be a rock star?”

“Kind of just want to be a song writer, it’s the hardest thing to write a song. You know that when people hear it there gonna know what I was feeling when I wrote it.”

“Have you written anything lately?” 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Will you play it for me?”

“I wrote half of it when I was with Jennifer and the other half after we broke up so it’s a little uneven you know.”

“I don’t mind I’d like to hear it. Please!”

“Okay I just want to say that I was listening to The Cure a lot when I wrote this.” Derek said into the mic once he was up on the stage, before he began singing and playing his guitar.

“You don't know how much I need you.   
While you're around I don't feel blue.   
And when we kiss I know that you need me too.   
I can't believe I found a love that's so pure and true. 

But it all was bullshit. 

It was a goddam joke.   
And when I think of you Jennifer,   
I hope you fucking choke. 

I hope you're glad with what you've done to me.   
I lay in bed all day long feeling melancholy.   
You left me here all alone, tears running constantly. 

Oh somebody kill me please,   
somebody kill me plee-ase,   
I'm on my knees,   
pretty pretty please kill me. 

I want to die.   
Put a bullet in my head” 

“Yay!” Stiles said as he clapped and cheered, before her realized that Derek was now crying

 

“Thank you for the ice cream, it always cheers me up.” Derek said to Stiles. They were sitting in an ice cream shop each enjoying a banana split.

“It’s my pleasure.”

“I feel weird being in this place, Jennifer and I use to come here all the time.”

“May I ask what happen with Jennifer,” Stiles asked, not sure if he should be bringing it up with how upset Derek had gotten. 

“She um… she wasn’t the right one, I guess.”

“Did you have any idea she wasn’t the right one when you two were together?” 

“I should have. I remember there was this one time when we went to the Grand Canyon we were flying and I’d never been there before and Jennifer had, so you would think she would give me the window seat but she didn’t. Not that that’s a big deal you know. There were a lot of little things like that. I know that sound stupid.” 

“Not at all it the little things that count,” Stiles added.

“How did you know that Jackson was the right one?” Derek asked. 

“The right one? I just always envisioned the right one being someone I could see myself growing old with, and Jackson will be a good looking older man, like George Clooney.” As Stiles answered Derek’s question he could believe his answer. He loved Jackson that’s why he was marrying him, right?

After the trip to the ice cream shop, they were joined by Lydia and Scott. They went to a bakery for some cake tasting, and then suit shopping. Followed by testing out Scotts limousine driving. 

Later after Scott and Derek had dropped off Stiles and Lydia, they headed home. 

“Someone left there jacket in the back seat,” Scott pointed out.

“Oh that belongs to Stiles, remember he took it off before we entered the bakery, he said it wasn’t jacket weather anymore.”

“Uh oh,” said Scott smiling, “You like him.”

“No I don’t.”

“Of course you do, he’s a cute dude with a hot ass.”

“Talk about his ass one more time and I’ll break your neck, anyways he told me he like you.”

“Really! He said that.” Scott asked as Derek got out of the car with Stiles’ jacket. 

“Nope!” Derek replied before slamming the door shut.

As Derek watched his friend drive off he wondered if he was that transparent. If Scott could tell he had feelings for Stiles then he wondered if Stiles could tell. Stiles loved Jackson, he was going to marry him, he was happy with him, and even though it hurt Derek a little he wanted Stiles to marry Jackson and he wanted Stiles to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear the song Derek performs for Stiles I'm adding the link or you can look it up on youtube its The Wedding Singer, Somebody Kill Me. (Performed by Adam Sander) 
> 
> https://youtu.be/-6YzC7FNC9M


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever since I updated, sorry about that. Here is a small update the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise.

“I mean think about it. It’s going to be your first kiss as a married couple it’s going to be perfectly acceptable to open your mouth.” Lydia said to Stiles as they sat at the breakfast table discussing his first kiss as a married man. 

“I just don’t want to do that in front of all those people and my parents.” His dad didn’t like Jackson at all but he accepted that his son loved him so he put up with him for Stiles. His step mom however loved Jackson and his millions. 

Knock knock 

“Hey,” said Derek as he walked in the door holding Stiles’ Jacket, “you forgot your jacket in the limo.”

“Thank you for bringing it back that was so nice.”

“That was nice.” Added Lydia giving Derek a big smile.

“Alright later, have fun today,” Derek said as he tried to walk away feeling an awkward vibe in the room.

“Hey wait,” Lydia said stopping him, “maybe you can help us, we were just having a discussion on wedding kisses I say it’s okay for it to be an   
open mouth kiss.”

“And I say it is an occasion were people dress up and family come to see us and it’s a little inappropriate,” Stiles added. 

“What do you want it to be,” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know,” Stiles replied, “I want a partially open mouth, no tongue.”

“There has to be a little tongue,” 

“Ok a little tongue then, Church tongue not porno tongue.”

“What is church tongue?” Lydia asked. 

“I don’t know.”

“Show me,” Lydia asked Stiles.

As Stiles leaned in to kiss her she stopped him. “Not on me!” she said horrified, “hey how about on Derek?” 

Finally since asking him the question did the two cousin let Derek speak. “Um, Okay.” He answered. 

“You don’t mind do you?” Stiles asked Derek.

“Come on we are all adults here!” Lydia encouraged them. “I now pronounce you husbands, KISS!”

The two men leaned in for the kiss, when Stiles lips met Derek’s, the warmth of his mouth sent a sensation through his body. 

When the kiss was over Stiles suddenly became aware of his surroundings having forgotten that the kiss was merely educational and that Lydia was standing there.

“That was great, Stiles you should do that at the wedding.” 

“Hey Stiles, Lydia, Derek, How’s it going?” asked Jackson as he walked in the room startling the three. 

“We kissed but I didn’t mean to, I just came to return the jacket.” Derek said quickly and practically ran out of there.

“Kissed who, “Jackson asked. 

“Oh me.” Lydia responded.

“Who hasn’t?” Jackson said to Lydia as he walked up the stairs. 

“OH MY GOD, Derek is so amazingly cute,” Lydia said once Jackson was out of sight. “I think I should go out with him.”

“Yeah I mean you’re single and he’s single it makes sense,” Stiles said trying to convince himself more that Lydia.

“Hey If you don’t want me to I won’t,” Lydia said to Stiles. He’d once told her of his attraction to Derek.

“Why would I not want you to?”

“Good, Then I am going to ask him out.”

“Who are you going out with?” Jackson asked as he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Stiles and Lydia 

“Derek Hale”

“Good he needs to get laid.”

“Excuse me just because I’m going out with him does not mean he’s gonna get laid.” Lydia added.

Both Stiles and Jackson look at Lydia skeptically, “Okay, Maybe he is.”

“Stiles is friends with him he’ll hook the two of you up, won’t you Stiles.”

“Let’s all go on a double date.” Lydia said cheerfully.

Had stiles just agreed to go out on a double date with his fiancé and the guy he liked, not to mention his cousin who had a reputation. Yes, he had. This was going to be a disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

A date with Lydia Martin, why not? She was single, he was single. When Lydia called Derek to ask him out of course he was surprised, but in a good way, he needed to start moving on. Jennifer no longer wanted to marry him and Stiles the only other person he couldn’t get out of his head was engaged. 

So of course he accepted, then he found out it was going to be a double date, seeing Jackson with stiles wasn’t a good idea but it was too late now he had already accepted the date. 

“How do you look so cute tonight?” Lydia asked Derek. The four of them sat at a round table taking shots and drinking beer. As soon as she asked the question Stiles took another shot. 

“Thank You!” was all Derek Replied. But then Lydia put her hand around Derek’s neck and was playing with the collar of his shirt. “I Like the rubber bracelets on your hand, very Madonna.” He said taking her hand in his own to keep her from playing with his collar any longer. 

“Yeah well that’s the idea,” she answered bringing her hand back up to his neck. 

Again Stiles does yet another shot when he sees how forward his cousin is being with the man he cannot stop thinking about. 

Meanwhile Jackson looks around the club and focusses on the hot waitress waiting the table next to them, her skirt is so short you can see her thong. 

“So how’s Business going?” Lydia asks Derek.

“I’m actually working on a game plan right now.”

“You should look into the bond Market that’s where the money is right now,” added Jackson. 

“My grandmother gave me a savings bond when I was a kid. I get two hundred dollars in five years so I guess that’s good.”

“Woah!” said Jackson sarcastically. Derek could not stand that man, boy was he a jackass.

“So we totally look like a couple, don’t you think we look like a couple?” Lydia asked Stiles as she put her arms around him. 

“Yeah!” Stiles nodded. Derek looked totally uncomfortable. 

“I love this band,” Derek said changing the subject, “I think they are coming in September.”

“I love this band!” Stiles said surprised that Derek and he both had something in common, Jackson hated them. 

“I love the lead singer he is so sexy!” added Lydia.

“You think the guy from the donut commercial is sexy,” Jackson teased.

“haha that’s funny,” laughed Derek.

“You know who else I think is sexy? Derek Hale!” Lydia said. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom,” stiles said as he got up in a hurry to rush to the bathroom. He had taken to many shots.

“I’m gonna go check on stiles, I’ll be right back,” Lydia said to Derek before following her cousin. 

“He’ll feel better once he throws up,” Jackson said to Derek once the two of them where alone. 

“I hope so,” he replied. Then Jackson turned around to stare at some man on the dance floor.

“So, Sundays the big day, I don’t even know your last name.”

“It’s Whittemore.”

“You excited?”

“Well he’s paid his dues, Stiles has been with me for four years, I owe it to him to get married.”

“Plus well you want to get married.”

“I don’t want to break up. I was with him before I made money so I know I can trust him.” Jackson says before smiling at the waitress with the short skirt. 

“That is a luscious ass,” Derek said of the waitress who slowly bent down purposely showing everything. He wanted see what Jackson had to say about it.

“That is a grade A top choice meat, I’d like to bite right through that thing.”

“But we can’t get chicks like that anymore we’re to old”

“Speak for yourself, I’ve gotten a girl like that.”

“Ten years ago maybe,”

“Try ten days ago,” bragged Jackson. 

Derek wanted to punch that asshole right in his pretty little face.

“Really? That hot?”

“Hotter and younger.”

“How do you do it man, how do you do it without getting caught?”

“Stiles is so preoccupied with the wedding he doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“You know what sucks though, once you’re married it’s over.”

“I work in the city man, and I work long hours,” Jackson said smiling.

“Hey you guys Stiles is feeling a little under the weather.” Lydia said as she walked back up to the table.

“Told you he was going to throw up.”

“Why don’t you go get your car and meet us up front.” Lydia told Jackson.

Stiles had his arm around Lydia’s neck as she helped him walk outside to the car, Derek walked beside them holding Stiles’ other hand just in case.

“Oh god I forgot my purse,” Lydia said handing Stiles over to Derek so she could walk back to get her purse. 

“I puked.” Stiles said to Derek.

“I know, don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon.”

“Do I smell bad?”

Derek wrapped his other arm around stiles to give him a hug and smell his hair. No despite having just puked he smelled good, god did he smell nice. “No, you smell nice actually.”

Jackson pulled up in his very nice expensive car and Derek helped Stiles in as Jackson just sat there on the driver’s side waiting. 

“Don’t puke in my car ok.” Jackson said to Stiles, without even bothering to ask how he felt. Derek watched as the man of his dreams drove off with his undeserving  
fiancé.

 

Later that night after their date when Derek drops Lydia off he got out of the car to open her door, like a gentleman should. 

They walk up to her door and as she turns to him to say good night he asks, “What do you think of Jackson? Do you think he’s trustworthy?”

“Yeah, he better be, but who cares about Jackson,” Lydia said before moving in closer, “that soft kiss you gave Stiles the other day, it looked very nice, did it feel good?”

“I don’t remember,” he answered, but of course he did, his first kiss with Stiles, the best kiss he’d ever had.

“Let me refresh your memory,” she said before leaning in and putting her lips on Derek, after deepening the kiss she pulled away, “yummy.” She said once they’d parted.

“So Stiles is at Jackson’s house?” 

“Look, I know that your shy, I know that you hurt right now so I’m going to make this really easy on you. If you come up stairs with me, you’re going to get laid.” 

“Wow, nobody’s ever said that to me before, my heads kind of a mess right now. So? Stiles is over at Jackson?”

“Yeah.”

“He stay over there a lot?”

“Yeah…Oh my god! I can’t believe I never noticed before.”

“What?”

“You have a thing for Stiles.” Lydia said. 

“Oh no, no I don’t. I think he’s a very nice person who’s marrying a jerk.”

“You know why he’s marrying Jackson right?’

“Is it the money thing? Security, a nice home, wonderful lifestyle, I guess that’s important to some people.”

“No sweetie, that’s important to all people.” Lydia said to Derek. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek before waving good bye and closing the door.

As Derek walked back to his car he thought, ‘Really, well then I guess I’m in big trouble’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so very sorry this update has taken me months, I'm horrible. Hope you enjoy it.

“Good Morning!” 

“Ugh” Stiles said as he sat down at the kitchen table. “So did anything happen last night with you and Derek?”

“Yes, We Kissed!” Lydia answered sounding very pleased. 

“So did he kiss you or did you kiss him?” Stiles Questioned. 

“I kissed him.”

“And then what?”

“Nothing,” Lydia answered this time sounding a little disappointed. 

“Oh!”

“I must say though He sure doesn’t think much about Jackson.”

“Really? Why do you think that? Did he say something?” 

“Well just that Jackson’s a Jerk.”

“Why would he say that?”

“I mean who knows, maybe he was Jealous. But don’t worry I told him why you were marrying Jackson.”

“Why did you tell him I was marrying Jackson?”

“Well because you love him, and you know because with Jackson you’ll have security.”

“But that’s not why I’m marrying him.”

“Then why are you marring him?”

“Ugh!” why was he marring Jackson, of course he loved him but not like he did in the beginning or even a year ago. God he wanted to scream.

 

If Derek ever wanted to get married and to start a family he was going to need money. Money. Or for security or whatever, because that’s what people look for when looking for a partner in life, right? Or at least that’s what Lydia said. After all that’s why Stiles was marrying Jackson. So here he is in the city applying for a job in banking, one that he’s positive he’s not even qualified to have but here he is. 

“Why do you think you’d be a good hire for this bank Mr. Hale?”

“Well, I’m ready to work hard, and when I put my mind to something I go all the way.”

“Do you have any experience?”

“No experience, but I am a big fan of money. I like it, I use it. I have a little, I keep I in a jar on top of my refrigerator and I’d like to put more In there.” 

“Well,” said the guy interviewing Derek, “I thank you for your time.”

“Actually sir I really need this job.”

“I’m sorry, will you please leave now!”

Well he tried and failed, as he drove home he felt a failure first day out in the big city looking for a real job, he didn’t just want to be a wedding singer and a music teacher he wanted to be somebody his family could be proud of. 

As he pulled up to his house (His sister’s place) he saw stiles sitting on the porch. 

“Hey Stiles what are you doing here?” 

“Well I went by Rosie’s I thought you’d be doing your lesson.”

“I’m not doing that anymore.”

“I thought teaching was such a big part of your life?”

“It was, but now I’m doing some stuff to better my situation.”

“That’s Kind of selfish.”

“It’s not selfish, there’s a lot of money out there and I’m trying to get my hands on some.”

“You don’t want to just be another yuppie idiot.”

“What’s wrong with that, I don’t want to live in my sister’s basement anymore. I want to get a house and have some security I can’t do that doing favors for everyone all the time. “

“But you’re above all that.”

“I don’t know, we’re living in a material world and I’m a material girl, or guy or whatever. What about you, you’re into all that material stuff.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean, you’re marrying Jackson because he’s got money.”

The silence that followed his hurtful words was long. When Stiles finally spoke he was clearly hurting.

“Asshole!” Stiles said as he through the papers he was holding in his hands into the air and walked away, looking like he was seconds away from crying.

Derek bent down to pick up the papers and realized it was a gift made by stiles, for him. A book of blank music sheets, for his song writing, because Stiles believed in him.

“Oh god, He made me a present. I am an asshole!” Derek said out loud to himself. 

“You’re going to the mental institution.” Said his annoying nephew, why did he always catch him in his worst moments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry once again that it took me so long to update. one more chapter. I promise to post that last chapter on May 6th. 
> 
> if you see any spelling error please let me know and I will fix them.

Later that night at Rudy’s bar with the weird old man, that always hangs out there, Derek drank his sorrows away.

“What’s up?” said Scott as he walked in, “Rudy!” he said with a nod. “There he is, how are you man?” he asked Derek.

“You know something? You have always been right.” Derek says when he finally speaks.

“What have I always been right about?” Scott asks.

“Women, Men, you just have fun with them. If you get emotionally involved they just…..What do they do?” Derek stops to ask the old man.

“They rip your heart out of your ass!” The old man answers. 

“That’s right.”

“Did something happen with stiles?” Scott asks.

“I went on a double date, I went with Lydia and Stiles took Jackson, and that moron he’s gonna marry actually tells me that he cheats on him. I mean what can I do, tell him and break them up? Would he believe me?” 

“You need a prostitute,” the old man tells him interrupting his conversation with Scott.

“Anyways, I’m confused” Derek says to Scott.

“Because you like him?”

“I think I’m in love with him,” he finally admits, “but I got to get him out of my head. From now on I’m just gonna be like you, different partner every night and when I’m done I’ll send them packing.”

“Sounds like you have it all figured out.”

“I mean I have to give them money for cab because if I don’t I’ll feel bad but after that it’s adios forever on to the next one. That’s it man, starting right now you and I are gonna be free and happy for the rest of our lives.” 

“I’m not happy,” Scott admitted, “I’m miserable.”

“What?”

“I grew up idolizing these guys that just slept around never settles down and do you know what happened to them? They got old and ended up alone.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that all I really want is for someone to hold me and tell me that ‘everything is gonna be alright.’”

“Yeah?” 

“If you find somebody you love, you can’t let it get away.”

“Your right!” Derek says standing up from the bar, “Thank you Scott.”

“Don’t tell anyone what I said,” He yelled to Derek as the man walked out the door. 

 

Stiles is trying on the suit he will be wearing on his wedding day, with his stepmom helping him tie the bowtie.  
“What do you really think of Jackson? Do you like him for me?” Stiles asks his stepmother. 

“Sure, He’s rich, he’s charming, he’s handsome, He’s got it all and he’s got you,” she answered. “Oh Stiles what’s wrong?” She asked concerned with her stepson’s question. 

“I don’t know if I’m in love with him anymore.” Stiles answered nearly in tears. 

“Why? What happened?”

“I just don’t know if he’s the right one for me and I’ve been spending a lot of time with this other man, Derek Hale.”

“The wedding Singer?!” she asked shocked. “You’re thinking of leaving Jackson for a wedding singer?”

“I don’t know what I’m thinking I’m confused.”

“I Know, you have pre wedding jitters, I had them when I married your father. You’re going to marry Jackson on Sunday and you’re going to love him and be happy.” 

“Yeah,” stiles said agreeing with his stepmother. 

“I’ll right back,” she said and then left the room.

As Stiles looked at himself in the full length mirror near the window in his room in his wedding tux he could not bring himself to feel joy, he was unhappy.  
“Hi I’m Stiles Whitmore, he said to himself in the mirror. Ugh he didn’t like the sound of it, all he could imagine was himself lonely waiting for Jackson to come home dinner getting cold and staying alone long periods of time when Jackson went away on his business trips. “Oh god!” he cried at the image.  
Then he looked up and this time he was smiling he said “Hi I’m Stiles Hale,” he liked the way it sounded, “my husband and I are so happy you could make it.” 

As Derek walked up the road to Stiles’ place he noticed the man upstairs in his room through the window talking to someone who could not be seen through the window. In what was probably his wedding tux and he looked so happy. It broke his heart a little because in that moment he realized he needed to let Stiles be happy with Jackson the man he loved. 

So he walked back to the bar to his friends Scott. 

“You’re back? What happen?” asked the old man.

“He just looked to happy, I couldn’t do it.”

“I’m sorry man,” Scott finally spoke, “hey Rudy give Derek a double.”

“Actually I’m good I got my own.” Derek said pulling out a bottle he had stopped to buy at the liquor store on his way back. 

“You can’t drink that in here.” 

“Aright, I’ll finish up in the ally, you guys coming?” he asked his friend and the other man.

Once they made it to the alley Derek noticed a group walking towards them, it wasn’t until they were closer that Derek noticed that Jackson was part of the group. He walked with two girls on each side of him his arms around their necks. 

“Hey it’s the wedding singer!” Jackson said. 

“Hey Jackson, what’s up?”

“Hey Derek I heard you couldn’t close the deal with Lydia. What’s up with that?” he asked. “Listen we’re having a pre-bachelor party party want to come inside for a drink.”

“You’re a moron, Stiles is a great guy stop all this cheating shit.” Derek replied finally having enough of Jackson shit.

“Hey asswipe, don’t go snitching to Stiles about this, I know your sweet on him, but he’d rather go to bed with a real man not some poor singing orphan.”

“Ok, now I’m going to kick your….” But before Derek could finish Jackson had punched him hard in the face sending him to the ground. Of course that’s when Scott tried to punch Jackson but the best  
man stood in the way and then they were way outnumbered.

“Why don’t you write a song about it?” Jackson said mocking him. “You could call it ‘I got punched in the face for sticking my face in other people’s business.’” 

“Sounds like a country song.” The old man said as Jackson and his group walked off entering the bar. 

 

Later when Derek was really wasted he walked home alone heart broken and ego hurt from being punched by that jackass. 

“Hi Derek!” Jennifer said standing up from the porch chair she sat on waiting on him. 

“Kiss my grits”

“I can see that your drunk and that’s ok I’m still gonna tell you this. I miss you and I want to come back.” She said walking up to him and standing close enough to kiss him.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Derek said before passing out on the lawn leaving Jennifer standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry I temporarly abandoned this story. here is a short update I will upload the last chapter sometime this weekend.

After the night he’s had stiles just had to see Derek, He realized that he had in fact fallen for his friend and needed to speak to him right away. So Stiles found himself driving to Derek’s and knocking on the door.

Jennifer answered, wearing nothing but a long t-shirt, Derek’s t-shirt. 

“Hi…um, is Derek here?” he asked the women standing in front of him.

“I’m afraid he’s indisposed, Shower,” she whispered.

“Oh, you must be Jennifer.”

“Yeah that’s me, his fiancé, who are you?” she asked

“Stiles Stilinski from work, would you tell him I stopped by?”

“Sure no problem Steven,” she said before closing the door.

“Its Stiles!” he corrected as she slammed the door shut.  
Heartbroken, that’s all he felt learning that Derek was back with his fiancé. 

“Wake up sleepy head, it’s the first day of the rest of our lives together.” Jennifer says to a sleeping Derek as she jumps on the bed next to him.

“Jennifer?” Derek said waking up. 

“Hi,” she said sweetly as if nothing had happened.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I told you last night, I was wrong. You passed out and I took care of you. Look, I can learn to deal with the fact that you’re just a wedding singer and not a rock star, I can even learn…”

“You can learn to deal? I don’t want you to learn to deal with that, that’s not how it works.” Derek said rising from the bed. “Hey psycho get out of my shirt before you jinx the band and they break up.”

He barley gave her time to get dressed before he kicking her out and slamming the door in her face. 

 

“Jackson, Jackson Good morning!” Stiles yelled as he walked into Jackson’s room.

“Hey babe, did you make me breakfast in bed?”

“No, and actually I’ve been thinking and I don’t need a big wedding and I’ve been selfish in making you do something you don’t want to do.”

“You want to go to Vegas?” He asked, and stiles just nodded yes. “Alright, let’s go.”

Derek was watching Rosie and her husband celebrate their 50Th anniversary and couldn’t help but notice how happy they looked. They had grown old together. He wondered if stiles saw himself growing old with Jackson. “I just always envisioned the right one being someone I could grow old with” He remembered stiles had said that to him at the ice cream shop. NO, he needed to tell Stiles how he felt, he went to congratulate Rosie and say goodbye.

“Scott go get the car, let go get him.” He said turning to his best friend.

As he walked out the door he ran into Lydia.

“Derek,” Lydia yelled to him, “I have to talk to you.”

“I can’t talk right now.”

“Are you back with Jennifer?”

“What? NO! who said that.”

“Stile, he went to your house this morning to tell you he had fallen for you and she answered the door, in her underwear. He was so upset he and Jackson jumped on a plane to Vegas. “

“What do you mean they’re getting married tomorrow?”

“Apparently that wasn’t soon enough.”

“Let’s go we have to hurry.” He said to Lydia as she followed him to Scott’s car.

“You’re never going to find them you know there like a million wedding chapels in Vegas.” Scott said as they drove to the airport.

“Does anybody have a pen?”

“Why” Scott asked.

“I do!” Lydia answered.

“I have a great idea for a song.”

“I need one ticket to Las Vegas please,” Derek said to the man behind the counter.

“We only have one seat left and it’s in our first class, the next flight leaves in the morning.”

“Can I borrow your credit card?” he asks Scott.

“You going to pay me back right.”

“No. but if you don’t I’m going to tell everybody what you said at the bar.”

“Fine!”

“Hey that was really nice of you.” Lydia said smiling at Scott.

“Wish me luck!” Derek said after his ticket was handed to him and he ran to the gate.

“Go get him!” Both Lydia and Scott yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the final chapter......

Once the plane took off Stiles was having second thought about all this, he might have been a little upset about Derek’s reconciliation with Jennifer and not thought this through.

“Hey Jackson, You mind if we switch seats and I sit in the window seat?”

“I hate the out seat, every time the drink cart passes by it bangs me on the elbow, and your arms are smaller than mine.”

“I know, I’ve just never seen the bright lights of Vegas before.”

“Tell you what, how about I let you lean over me when we fly over the strip, ok?”

“Ok.” In that moment Stiles could help but think of Derek, after all Derek had told him a story similar to this involving Jennifer. 

 

“Sir? Would you like something to drink?” the flight attendant asked Derek.

“What do you have?” he asked the man holding a tray. 

“This is champagne, but we can get you anything?”

“How much is it?” 

“It’s free.”

“Holy Shit this is awesome, but I shouldn’t drink, I feel in love with this guy and he’s about to marry an idiot so I’m on my way to Vegas to stop them.”

“That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard, where are they getting married?” Asked another passenger. 

“I don’t know I figures I check as many chapels as possible, I gotta do what I gotta do.” 

And Derek begins to tell the passenger about Stiles and why he's flying to Las Vegas, “......and Stiles comes over to tell me how he feels and Jennifer answers the door wearing nothing but my Van Halen t-shirt,” Derek Tells the other first-class passengers on the plane who are now all listening to him tell his story. 

“No way,” says a male passenger wearing a very expensive business suit. 

“I don’t know what to do he’s getting married and Jackson is going to ruin his life.” Derek responds.

“Yeah, Jackson doesn’t deserve him, all he cares about are possessions, fancy cars, big houses, the newest technology, even men and women are possessions to him.” Said the man in the suit. 

“See, you get it I don’t know why Stiles doesn’t get it.”

“Oh, I hope you find him.” A lady in the group says. 

“you guys will not believe this?” says a flight attendant walking back from coach. “some creep who thinks he Don Johnson just asked me to join the mile-high club, he said I was grade A top choice meat.” 

“is he right in here?” Derek asked, knowing that was something Jackson would say. 

“yeah,” the flight attendant answered. 

Derek takes a peak behind the curtain only to see Jackson sitting in coach with stiles walking back to his spot next to Jackson probably returning from the restroom. “Oh my God, you’re not gonna believe this” Derek says turning back to the crowd in first-class and closing the curtain. “The mile-high club buy is Jackson, He and stiles are on this plane.”

“NO WAY!!” the passengers all say together. 

“You guys gotta help me,” Derek says 

“Right!” yells the man in the well-dressed man in the suit. 

“Yeah,” the rest all join in.

As Stiles sat in his seat next to his fiancé, next to Jackson, he sat there thinking about what he was about to do. Marrying Jackson had once been what he wanted more than anything else but today he felt scared and unsure and he didn’t understand why he felt this way, what had changed? Since Derek had come in to his life he was finally excited about something, going to work excited him, hanging out with Lydia, and seeing Derek and Scott were the highlight of his week most weeks.  
As Stiles decided that it was too late to think about this he went back to flipping through the magazine he had in his lap when an inflight announcement stole his attention. 

“Good afternoon everyone, we’re flying at 26,000 feet, moving up to thirty thousand feet  
And then we've got clear skies all the way to Las Vegas and right now we're bringing you some in-flight entertainment One of our first-class passengers would like to sing you a song Inspired by one of our coach passengers and since we let our first-class passengers do pretty much whatever they want Here he is” said a man to the all the passengers on the plane.

[Derek Singing]  
I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you…………………………………..

when stiles heard this, he didn’t know what to think, it was Derek’s voice, tears filled his eyes, this song was about him. He looked to the back of the plane the to the front to the curtain of first class and there was Derek playing his guitar and singing this lovely song, this song for stiles. 

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you

I'll miss you  
Kiss you

Give you my coat when you are cold

Need you  
Feed you  
Even let you hold the remote control

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you

Derek sang and played the guitar as he walked down the aisle to Stiles seat, as he did he looked into Stiles eyes, he had tears and his eyes but he was smiling, a big smile, the tears of joy in his eyes made Derek want to do the same. Cry of joy. 

Then he saw Jackson get up from his seat and walk toward him probably wanting to punch him again, but then a flight attendant stopped him and pushed him back with the drink cart. Jackson was pushed back, way back to the end of the plane and then shoved into the laboratory by the same flight attendant he’d harassed earlier. Derek needed to remember to thank her. 

“That was the most beautiful song” Stiles said to him when Derek reached him. 

“I have a confession to make.” Derek said back, “That song was about you, I’m in love with you.”

“I am so in love with you.” 

And then as he leaned in to kiss Stiles and Stiles leaned in to kiss him the man from first-class, the one in the suit, interrupted,  
“Hey, man that wasn’t a bad song, I’m gonna have to tell my record company guys about you,” yes apparently, he was a music producer with a pretty big label. 

“That’s great man, mind if I give him a kiss first”

“Oh yeah man, you gotta do what you gotta do,” he said before laughing along with stiles and others in the crowd.  
And then he leaned in a did what he needed to do, kiss the love of his life. (and the crowd awed and clapped for them) 

 

And so, a year later Derek Hale married Stiles Stilinski in front of all their family and friend, (stiles showed up) and Derek was finally going to start that family he’d always wanted with the man he loved. 

He recently recorded his first single after having sold and written many songs to other artists, one of which had won a Grammy. 

And he was no longer living in his sister’s basement…...

And he was no longer JUST a wedding singer, not that that was a bad thing to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen the wedding singer with Adam Sandler you need to watch it. its one of my favorite movies along with 10 things I hate about you, but that one was already done.  
> or at least watch the final scene 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYKLmlMauOE&t=4s
> 
> In the movie they use Billy Idol but I wasn't sure who to use thats more relevant today and since its 2018 I didn't think many people know who he is today. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Let me know what you think, even if you hate it.


End file.
